Hana Gitelman
Basics: Full Name: Hana Gitelman (Hebrew: חנה גיטלמן‎)* Alias(es): Wireless, Samantha, Casey Z. Smith, K. Apila Gender: Female Age: 32 Date of Birth: 1979 Marital Status: Single Current Location: Texas Occupation: Computer diagnostics, independent programmer (contract), Personal vigilante, Sometimes computer work for hire of a more "secretive" type if the price is right Affiliations: Israel Army, Mossad, Noah Bennet, The Company * Hana is an Anglicized version of the Hebrew Chana and means "grace", "graciousness" or "merciful". Hana means "bliss" or "happiness" in Arabic. Hana means "favorite" or "flower" in Japanese Powers: Main: Cyberkinesis Minor: Collective Database Personality: Her long background of being raised with strong female personalities, their sudden deaths and abandonment issues (combined with a determination to be tough and make them proud) has led Hana down a path few choose. Cold, fairly emotionless (but good at faking it when needed) and being extremely focused as an individual has made her an excellent spy, but just as deadly an enemy. Trained in efficiency, killing targets, and retrieving information, Hana is still considered a threat by the Company even though they believe her dead now. Knowing this, she is determined to keep her cover as long as possible in the hopes of destroying their foundation with the help of others. There are few things which can distract her from this goal, even the rise of Nemesis is something she considers insignificant in the long run. Small time criminals along the way have provided her assets in their seized goods to help her along, keeping her off the grid as long as possible. She considers herself to be in the middle of a war zone and whatever methods are necessary, she has to use. This includes people, many of them who are simply ignorant of the greater threat that works amongst them. She has no friends or close ones as even her father thinks she is dead. She has no connections to any specific location and operates illegally inside the United States. There is no "home ground" anymore in her mind making her very mobile, but mentally unstable as their is no safe place. As the Mossad psychological evaluation noted, she was considered a threat to herself as well as any organization she worked for. Her fanatical war against the Company can be seen as the weapon turning on it's user and without it she might go through the breakdown some have suspected hovers near the surface. Relations: Family Relations: Mother: Zahava Gitelman née Blumenthal, 42, Israel Fighter Pilot, killed in terrorist attack in 1989. (deceased) Father: Joshua Gitelman, 74, lives in Tel Aviv in nursing home Other Significant People: Grandmother: Sarah Rosenberg (deceased) Grandfather: Jules Gitelman (deceased) 2nd Grandfather: Zivi Blumenthal (deceased) 2nd Grandmother: Ruth Meisner nee Rooijker, 68, Fought in WWII in the resistance, killed in terrorist attack in 1989. (deceased) Uncle: Richard Drucker, 49, Special, missing Their Story: Born in a family of strong women role models, Hana was injured as a girl growing up in Tel Aviv when a terrorist incident put her in the hospital for six months. Both her grandmother and mother were killed in the same attack, something she never truly recovered from. Joining the military, she worked hard to prove herself just as strong a woman, leaving behind the weaknesses of emotions along the way becoming what some think is too extreme a solution. Proving herself, she transfered into the Mossad and became one of their better planning agents, processors of information. It was here she was 'tricked" into believing she had joined the CIA when instead she began work for The Company. She learned later her mistake when captured and her 'cover' was proven false. Escaping, she went what both groups would call rogue. Spending time in the sparse land of Montana, she collected date information on the Company and began to work with other specials to strike back, remove the Company's power over them. Working with Mr Bennet, she also penetrated government security to retrieve information and eventually was told about the Company's satellite tracking system. Being one of the few who could manage to stop it, she invaded China, faked her security into being an astronaut, and managed to board the satellite, causing it's reentry into the earth's atmosphere. In a struggle to survive, she managed to get inside the satellite, physically removing parts and getting under the heat shields (as well as gaining some valuable boosts to her abilities from the feedback which caused her to pass out for awhile as her neural centers were changing). When the satellite began breaking up into pieces under the force of the lower atmosphere, Hana was separated from the main body, landing in the ocean, fortunately not far from land. The virus had been eliminated during her 'feedback' from the satellite, but it left her ability hampered and her weak. Finding herself near a Caribbean island, she spent six months recovering and exploring her new range and scope. Eventually she took up a new identity Karen Apila (K. Apila) and with a limited signal was able to fake being inside the Company's computer mainframe, despite being many hundreds of miles away (handy, hitchhiking on electronic signals and wiring). In this way she was able to hide her new range and with another Special's Hacker avatar, nearly rupture the entire system before they were stopped. Thwarted, She made her way into the United States, working on a new career in vigilante justice against small time hackers and porno-industry jerks until the rise of Nemesis. Seeing this as a chance to strike against the Company again while they have different targets in their sites, she is working her way towards their center with the schematics of their mainframes in hard copy and soft from her brief time inside looking for allies... Category:Canons